


Talk to me

by PetCheetah11



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetCheetah11/pseuds/PetCheetah11
Summary: У Лютика произошла встреча с суккубом с довольно... неудачными последствиями.А Геральт говорит с ним.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551762) by [valdomarx (cptxrogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx). 



\- Я не собираюсь трахать тебя, Лютик.

\- Тогда ты и правда такой же бессердечный грубиян, как все говорят, ведь я точно собираюсь умереть.

\- Ты не умрешь. Несколько часов будет не особо комфортно, пока яд суккуба не выведется. Потом ты будешь в порядке.

\- Давай поподробнее о «не особо комфортно». Потому что, если честно, у меня ситуация уже выходит… из под контроля.

Геральт оглянулся, а затем сразу отвел взгляд, когда увидел Лютика – потеющего, ерзающего, с заметной выпуклостью, которую не скрывали тонкие штаны. Он резко вздохнул, проигнорировав собственную реакцию на это зрелище.

\- До ближайшего города полдня езды, так что это уже не поможет. Тебе придется… - он указал жестом, - … самому разбираться.

\- Ты можешь помочь мне, можешь просто снять напряжение, - клянчил Лютик. – Необязательно заниматься сексом, мы могли бы–

\- _Нет_ , Лютик. – скривился Геральт. – Не так.

Геральт мог бы предоставить Лютику личное пространство, как минимум, но они были на опасной территории в лесу, а бард был не способен защитить себя сам. Геральт устроился так, чтобы сидеть напротив у костра, где они разбили лагерь. Достаточно близко, чтобы в случае чего защитить Лютика, но недостаточно, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться.

\- Геральт?

\- Да?

\- Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

Геральт хмыкнул. Разговоры не были его сильной стороной. Но Лютик звучал искренне расстроенным, что не оставляло выбора: - О чем?

\- С тобой когда-нибудь такое случалось? Яд суккуба?

\- Было такое. – фыркнул Геральт, копаясь в воспоминания. Это было десятки лет назад. – Я боролся с суккубом и она пару раз достала меня. В местный бордель я ехал быстрее, чем когда-либо вообще в жизни ездил. Там я провел несколько незабываемых часов с очень услужливой шлюхой, - она была солидная, рыжеволосая и с огненным темпераментом. Он прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить ее имя. Кажется, Алиса.

\- Ты трахнул ее?

\- А ты как думаешь? Ладно, технически, сначала я доставил удовольствие ей, а _затем_ трахнул.

\- И это было… хорошо? – Лютик пытался говорить с легкостью, но краем глаза Геральт видел, как он ворочается.

\- Да. Это всегда хорошо, просто в тот раз было… по-другому. Более первобытно. Более необходимо. Она была внимательной девушкой. Очень… любезной.

Геральт сделал вид, что не заметил, как Лютик запускает руку в штаны. Лучше позволить ему разобраться с этим самому, что будет наименее смущающим выходом из этой ситуации для обоих.

\- Тебе нравится заводить девушек? Да ты редкий экземпляр.

Геральт обдумал: - Нравится. Очень, вообще-то. То, как они пахнут. Какие они на вкус. Я люблю, когда они шумные, когда дают знать, что им нравится. Это приятно.

Геральт слышал, как Лютик трогает себя. Слышал тихие шлепки кожи о кожу. Он игнорировал это, надеясь, что Лютик быстро управится, чтобы они оба забыли об этом, притворились, будто ничего не произошло.

\- Когда ты сказал, что не собираешься трахать меня–

\- Все еще не собираюсь.

\- Да, да, знаю. Но ты сказал _не так._

Геральт напрягся. Он надеялся, что Лютик не заметит его оговорку.

\- Значит ли это, что возможно, будь мы в другой ситуации, ты бы стал?

Геральт подумал солгать, попытаться отвлечь Лютика. Но он знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что это не сработает. Он выдохнул. – Возможно.

\- Ох. Я. _Серьезно_?

\- Не начинай.

\- Ты думал об этом. Думал ведь?

\- … Да.

\- Ты думал об этом, пока занимался _этим_?

Геральт не смотрел на Лютика, но знал, что тот указывает на свои действия. Он с виноватым вздрагиванием вспомнил, как много раз доводил себя до предела в лохани, думая о Лютике.

\- … Возможно.

\- Ох, _Геральт_.

Геральт промычал, ощущая что-то между раздражением и возбуждением. Вполне знакомое состояние, которое заинтересовало Лютика.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - хрипло потребовал Лютик. – Тебе не нужно трогать меня или смотреть. Просто… скажи мне, о чем ты думал.

Кажется, это было неплохим компромиссом. – Я думал о твоем рте, - неловко начал он. Из них двоих только у Лютика было хорошо со словами. – О твоих губах. Какие они пухлые, когда ты дуешься. Я слышал, как служанки шептались о твоем талантливом языке. Думал о том, как будет ощущаться твой рот вокруг моего члена.

\- Боги, Геральт, _блять–_

\- Это была бы хорошая возможность заткнуть тебя хотя бы однажды, - беззлобно ворчит Геральт. – Я думал о твоих пальцах. У тебя красивые руки, ты знал? Я не думал, что руки могут быть красивыми, но потом увидел, как ты играешь на своей лютне, как ты двигаешься… Я думал об этом, пока дрочил, так много раз, что теперь каждый раз становлюсь наполовину твердым, когда ты трогаешь эту чертову лютню.

Лютик тяжело дышал, а звуки шлепков становились отчетливее и быстрее. – Это, должно быть, доставляет тебе неудобство.

\- Чрезвычайное, - рычит Геральт.

\- Что еще? – голос Лютика был хриплым, и Геральт мог почувствовать запах предэякулята, капающего с головки члена Лютика.

\- Я представлял, как трахаю тебя, - продолжил он. – Как бы ты звучал. Был бы ты таким же громким, как обычно.

\- Абсолютно точно. Ты бы хотел услышать, как заставляешь меня кричать, стонать твое имя?

_Блять_. Все это выходило из под контроля. Геральт выдохнул, сопротивляясь все более сильному желанию взять все в свои руки и присоединиться к Лютику, к их … чем бы это ни было. – Да. Мне бы понравилось это.

Лютик стонал, безысходно, развратно, посылая мурашки по шее Геральта. – Черт возьми, Лютик, как долго мы будет продолжать делать это?

\- Не долго, боже, я близко, - этой информации было вдвое больше, чем Геральт ждал, но, к его раздражению, как раз то, чего он хотел. – Продолжай говорить.

\- Хуже всего, когда ты моешь меня, - сказал он, потому что сейчас было то самое время откровений. – Твои руки на мне, в моих волосах, на шее. Скользящие по груди. И каждый раз я думаю, может быть сейчас, может быть это тот момент, когда ты опустишь руку еще ниже в воду и почувствуешь, какой я твердый. Будешь дрочить мне медленно, хорошо, и позволишь мне отнести тебя на кровать, доставить тебе каждую частичку удовольствия, что я могу. Позволишь мне сделать тебе чертовски приятно.

Лютик прикусывал костяшки руки, загнанно дышал, звуча отчаянно.

\- Блять, Геральт, _пожалуйста–_

\- Давай, Лютик. Сделай это. Кончи для меня.

Лютик простонал, громко и непристойно, а его запах заполнил нос Геральта. Теперь и ведьмак ощущал себя некомфортно в своих узких штанах.

Он неуверенно оглянулся, ловя на себе обожающий взгляд широко раскрытых глаз. По лицу Лютика стекал пот, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он выглядел действительно заебанным, уставшим и чертовски очаровательным.

\- Ну, - сказал Геральт, снова отворачиваясь, - Сейчас лучше?

Лютик промычал: - _Намного_ лучше.

На мгновение повисла тишина.

\- Разве ты не говорил, что эффект от яда длится несколько часов? Потому что у меня ощущение, как будто ничего еще не закончилось.

Геральт потер переносицу. Это будет долгая ночь.


End file.
